Finding an optimal travel route for field service representatives (FSRs) and their jobs is an NP-complete problem (i.e., traveling salesman) that has been computationally impractical to solve through traditional means. Efficient travel through a region may not be achievable through straight paths, e.g., due to roads, traffic, and various impediments. Determining the optimal route between multiple points at the time of routing tends to reduce the efficiency of the routing algorithm. Street level routing (SLR), due to the significant number of permutations of potential paths, has traditionally been regarded as computationally impractical.